


Change is inevitable

by ilourrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Basically Zayn is pretty hard to resist ok, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship to Love, M/M, Mention of Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Past Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Protective Zayn, Returning Home, Sort of university au, Starbucks, Writer Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilourrystylinson/pseuds/ilourrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hey babe' He said, smiling against my neck. We stood there swaying for what felt like hours and only then did I feel at home.</p>
<p>Or AU where Zayn is the childhood best friend that she falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is based on a dream I had a few weeks ago and I thought I would make it into a fanfic. Apologies in advance for spelling errors.
> 
> Title from Jhene Aiko's 'Spotless Mind'.

It was the fourth hour of the long journey from London to Manchester and all the roads blended together as I counted down the remaining miles.

As I drove I thought of all the other drivers making their long journeys, each one with a different destination. The cars in such close proximity but worlds apart.

Seeing a Starbucks logo in the distance, I suddenly remembered how undercaffinated I was.

I pulled into the car park just as the last chords of the Temper Trap's 'Sweet Disposition' we're fading out. 

I was eager to be home in Manchester, but shit, having to get up so early is almost enough to put me off.

As I walked in, I noticed how deserted the place was - except for an awkward teenage barista who hadn't quite left the acne stage yet, it was empty.

I ordered an expresso to go and was just collecting it when I dropped my car keys on the floor.

'Oops' I said as I retrieved them from inbetween a couple who had just walked in.

'Hii' They chorused, laughing as if it was an inside joke.

They were a very attractive couple - the smaller of the men had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen and his hair was sculpted into perfect waves.

A hint of stubble lined his perfect cheekbones and his eyes crinkled when he smiled at his boyfriend - whose hair was long enough to rival mine.

The taller one was clad in tight skinny jeans and boots and he looked like a 30 year old woman who was a bit too happy to be pregnant - but in the best way possible.

I noted that their anchor and rope tattoos aligned perfectly where their hands were interlocked.

It was only when they both smiled that I realised I had been staring for way too long.

We all said a hurried goodbye before I was rushing back to the car, remembering the point of my journey.

A glance at the sat nav told me 30 minutes of the journey remained.

Immediately my pulse quickened - a reaction only the thought of him could give me, as if our bodies were in beautifully twisted harmony.

Memories from our childhood flashed in front of my eyes as I drove - so real I could feel the grass surrounding us as we lay in the sun.

Even as young as we were, I remember loving the way the blades of grass met his face - as if they needed him as much as I did.

 

28 minutes later, I was turning into the cul-de-sac where I had grown up. 

The familiarly of red bricks immediately calmed my nerves. 

Nestled at the end of the street were our adjoined houses - a perfect representation of how we always found our way back to each other.

I scraped a hand through my hair and quickly checked my appearance in the rear view mirror.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves - why the hell am I so nervous - I stepped out the car and unlocked the door to my grandparent's house- well, it was mine now but it feels weird to say that since I am hardly here.

I rushed up the stairs, barely acknowledging anything else as he stepped out of his room.

'Zayn' I breathed, as I melted into his arms.

He was warm and smelt vaguely of cigarette smoke, the wool of his jumper a harsh comparison to his soft skin that brushed my cheek as he hugged me.

He was more attractive than I remembered- he had always been, but it had been over a year since I saw him last. 

In that time he had grown his hair out a little and it now framed his face perfectly and although he was wearing a jumper I could already see a few more tattoos.

'Hey babe' He said, smiling against my neck. We stood there swaying for what felt like hours and only then did I feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi - @maghesium on Twitter :)


End file.
